A Mach-Zehnder modulator (MZM) is an electro-optic modulator that can be incorporated into integrated circuits. The MZM can be used to determine relative phase shift variations between two beams derived by splitting light from a single source. The MZM offers a well-behaved, high bandwidth electro-optic amplitude and phase response over multiple frequency ranges.